


Good days, bad days

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage in Wes’ Leben. Heute ist ein sehr schlechter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good days, bad days

**Author's Note:**

> Langsam komme ich auf vertrautes Terrain. Kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass dieser Teil der erste war, der von Repercussion fertig war und den Auslöser für die restlichen darstellte, weil mich interessierte, wie die übrigen Charaktere denken und dafür sind FanFics ja bekanntlich da!  
> Für julianna2luv weil sie eine Wes/Faith-Story wollte und es dunkel mag. Dunkel genug? An dieser Stelle noch mal alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, meine dunkle Göttin!

Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage in meinem Leben. 

Dass es keine sehr guten Tage mehr gibt, weiß ich, weil ich mich dann daran erinnern würde, wie Faith meinen Namen flüsterte beim ersten Mal als wir Liebe machten und es nicht wie Tiere trieben. Aber es gab gute Tage in den letzten Wochen. Tage, an denen ich Hoffnung in mir auf keimen spürte und glaubte, dass alles wieder gut werden kann. Nur ist heute keiner davon.

An einem guten Tag kann ich mir vormachen, dass Angel ein rechtschaffener Vampir ist, der versucht das Beste aus seiner verfahrenen Situation bei Wolfram & Hart herauszuschlagen. An einem schlechten wundere ich mich darüber, warum ich ihn nicht beim ersten Treffen im Bronze den Pflock ins Herz jagte. Hätte ich die Chance zurückzugehen, würde ich es wahrscheinlich tun. Verdammt seien seine verhinderten Apokalypsen, er hat mich zu meiner geführt. Nur weiß ich, dass ich die Möglichkeit zurückzugehen, wenn sie sich mir bieten sollte, für einen anderen Tag nutzen würde. 

Für den Tag als Faith verschwand.

Letzte Woche gab es einen Tag, der beinahe sehr gut war. Zumindest gut genug, dass das Bild vor meinen Augen sich für einen Augenblick lichtete und ich mich an Faith erinnern konnte, wie sie einen Punch in ihrem Gegner landete oder ein Messer aus dem Handgelenk warf. Mit einer kurzen Reflexion ihres Killerlächelns, das ihren Kontrahenten zu Eis oder mir die Hose unangenehm eng werden ließ. 

Das war der Tag, an dem Willow eintraf und ich tatsächlich glaubte, dass wir ihr helfen können. Die Hoffnung, die ich mit ihrem Auftauchen verband, ist gestorben, so wie der größte Teil von mir. Nicht auf diese Weise, wie vor einem Jahr als ich plötzlich in die Ungnade des Teams gefallen war. Zum Teufel, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an den damaligen Grund dafür. Nein, auf die andere elementare Weise gestorben, diejenige die nichts als eine Hülle zurücklässt, wo vorher eine Seele war. Denn so wie ich auf die Hexe als meine letzte Option setzte, so weiß ich jetzt, dass sie Recht hat. Es wird Zeit Faiths Seele freizusetzen, wenn wir hier nichts mehr für sie tun können. Ich weiß, dass die Faith, die ich einstmals kannte, mir innerhalb eines Herzschlages zustimmen würde, aber für mich ändert das nichts.

Macht für mich die Entscheidung nicht einen Deut einfacher.

Obwohl ich den Anblick der Gestalt vor mir keinen Augenblick länger ertragen kann, weiß ich, dass ich noch viel weniger die Leere durchstehen werde, die danach folgen wird. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als meine Erinnerungen an sie zurück, so wie sie war - lebte, atmete, kämpfte, liebte - aber die sind verschwunden hinter dem Bild, das sich mir eingebrannt hat, als ich sie fand und jetzt überlagert wird durch den Schatten der Frau, die vor mir in einem Krankenhausbett liegt. Nur ein Zimmer neben Cordelia, weil es tatsächlich Wolfram & Hart sind, welche die beste medizinische Versorgung gewährleisten können. 

Meine Hand fährt zärtlich durch das Haar auf dem Kissen. Das was mich noch am ehesten an meine dunkle Jägerin erinnert, trotz des fehlenden Glanzes und der Strähnen. Aber an dem Tag, als ich sie fand, lag sie in ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen - so ja - es scheint heute mehr, wie das der echten Faith. Ebenso ihre Hautfarbe, zwar viel zu blass, aber nicht mehr schwarz von getrocknetem Blut in der Dunkelheit und braun vom Dreck. Der Verschlag war dreckig. Eine dicke Schicht Schmutz auf dem Boden, den Wänden, der Decke. Der Geruch nach Erbrochenen, Blut und Fäkalien hat mich beinahe wieder rückwärts gegen die Tunnelwand geschleudert. In der Kanalisation eine fast irrwitzige Vorstellung. Der Schein meiner Taschenlampe reflektierte sich kurz silbern in ihrem Ring, danach fing ich erst ihre Konturen ein unter der Schmutzschicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie gesehen hätte ohne den Ring, den ich ihr geschenkt hatte. 

An schlechten Tagen wünsche ich mir, dass ich sie nicht gesehen hätte und das nagt an mir.

Der Wunsch ist dann so groß, dass ich mich in den ersten schlechten Tagen kaum beherrschen konnte, um nicht auf die Toilette zu stürmen und mich solange zu erbrechen, bis nichts mehr von mir zurückbleibt. Hier kam mir meine Erfahrung als ausgebildeter Wächter und meine Zeit bei ‚Angel Investigations’ zugute. Meine steinerne Fassade durchbrach nichts von meinen Gefühlen. Im Endeffekt wäre es für sie egal gewesen. Nicht dass sie noch hier ist, nur für mich hätte es wahrscheinlich die Konsequenz gehabt, dass ich sie nicht mehr hätte besuchen dürfen. Dass dies wichtig ist, erahnte ich schon in den ersten schlechten Tagen. 

Nur den Grund hierfür weiß ich erst jetzt.

Ich blicke in das Gesicht der Frau vor mir. Die Augenpartie vollkommen bedeckt von Bandagen und ich erinnere mich an das blanke Entsetzen, als ich neben ihr in diesem Verschlag zu Boden ging. Noch ein Stück in den Schmutz einsackte, der unter meinen Knien schmatzend nachgab. Seltsam wie kleine Dinge sich in das Gehirn einbrennen, wie Gerüche und Geräusche. Ich höre das Tropfen der Abwasserleitung, die draußen in dem Tunnel verlief und das Summe eines Generators einige Meter entfernt. Ihren flachen Atem. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie die feinen Narben auf meine Brust gekommen sind und ich weiß, dass Faith etwas damit zu tun hatte. Die Faith von früher. Vor diesem Tag als ich sie fand. Und irgendwie macht mir das Angst, weil ich mich an Sunnydale erinnern kann und LA. Daran wie ich mich vor dem Rat der Wächter rechtfertigen musste und gefeuert wurde, weil ich meiner Verantwortung für zwei Jägerinnen nicht nachkam. Buffy war die eine. Faith die andere. 

Ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass ich sie im Krankenhaus besuchte, nachdem wir den Aufstieg des Bürgermeisters verhindert hatten und ich unnötiger Weise eingeliefert wurde, weil ich damals wenig mehr, als ein weinerliches Kind mit zuviel Wissen war. Das wirkliche Wissen kam mit der Erfahrung, sowohl im Kampf als auch mit den Menschen, die ich liebe. 

Ich kann heute die absolute Verachtung nachfühlen, die Giles für mich empfunden haben muss. Ich weiß, dass ich, wäre ich heute an seiner Stelle, wahrscheinlich viel drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen würde, um einen blutjungen Neuling in die Welt des Übernatürlichen einzuführen. Einen jammernden Tollpatsch, der über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und sich anmaßte, die Welt zu kennen. Ich kann heute viele der Reaktionen verstehen, die mein erstes Auftreten in dieser neuen Welt verursachte. Nur Cordelias gibt mir jetzt noch Rätsel auf. Der verunglückte Kuss, der dieses Mysterium auflöste, habe ich zu gut im Gedächtnis. Uns verband die Rolle der Außenseiter, zusammen mit Angel. Das wurde mir aber erst hier in LA sehr viel später klar.

Damals, wenige Stunden nach dieser ernüchternden Erkenntnis, die der Kuss verursachte, fand ich mich neben Faiths Bett wieder und besuchte sie anschließend jeden Tag, bis ich nach England abreiste. Aus keinem bestimmten Grund, außer dem dass sie viel zu klein und zerbrechlich in dem riesigen Krankenhausbett wirkte. Ich glaube, dass sie damals im Koma ähnlich ausgesehen haben muss, wie heute, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. 

Denn ihr Gesicht ist ersetzt durch das was ich in den Tunneln fand.

Und ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig ist. Es nicht das Bild ist, mit dem ich sie im Gedächtnis behalten sollte und vielleicht setze ich nicht nur sie frei, sondern mich ebenso, wenn mich dieser Anblick nicht mehr heimsucht. Als ich sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte, fiel mir zwar das viele Blut auf, aber ich dachte an eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Etwas einfaches, leicht zu heilen. Auf den eigentlichen Grund war ich nicht gefasst und das ist ebenfalls etwas, auf das mich nichts und niemand hätte vorbereiten können. Ebenso wenig wie auf das, das noch vor mir liegt. 

Ich benötigte ungefähr eine Minute, um die Erleichterung und das Glück abzuschütteln, das mich durchströmte, weil ich sie endlich nach tagelanger Suche gefunden hatte. Meine Versuche sie anzusprechen schlugen fehl und ich dachte an ein Koma oder Bewusstlosigkeit. Wieder einmal. Und das sich das für uns zu einem Running Gag entwickelte. War nur so verdammt froh, sie in meinen Armen zu halten, lebend. Körperlich zwar stark angeschlagen, aber nichts was die Heilungskräfte der Jägerinnen und medizinische Betreuung nicht überwinden konnten. Nichts was meine Faith zerstören könnte. Ich habe mich selbst schon lange nicht mehr für naiv gehalten, nicht in dieser Spanne meines Lebens. Nur war ich naiv und ich sehe das jetzt ein, habe es wahrscheinlich in dem Moment realisiert, als ich die Taschenlampe nahm und ihre Wunden einer genaueren Inspektion unterzog.

Nachdem ich ihr das feuchte, blutdurchtränkte Haar aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass das Blut nicht von einer Platzwunde kam, sondern von den Kratzspuren in ihrem Gesicht. Ich brauchte noch ungefähr eine Minute, um mir darüber klar zu werden, dass ihre Augenhöhlen leer waren, in der fleischigen Masse, die einstmals ihr Angesicht gewesen war. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis mir auffiel, dass ihre Hände und Fingernägel mit ihrem eigenen Blut überzogen waren. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange es dauerte bis ich die Verbindung zog. Nicht dass ich normalerweise lange für Querverbindungen benötige. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwann zwischen dem Moment war, in dem Gunn mich mit ihr in meinen Armen fand und dem Zeitpunkt als die Sanitäter bei uns eintrafen.

Faith hatte sich selbst die Augen ausgekratzt.

An guten Tagen bin ich froh für Cordelia, dass sie das Mal des Vocah-Dämons auf einer öffentlichen Straße erhielt und nicht irgendwo, wo ihre Schreie ungehört verhallen konnten. Stundenlang. Tagelang. Dass sie sofort in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden ist und dort entsprechend fixiert. An guten Tagen weiß ich, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. An guten Tagen kann ich mir vormachen, dass ich das versteckte Grinsen von Angel nicht gesehen habe, als ich nach einem halben Jahr erstmals wieder in seinem Büro bei Wolfram & Hart auftauchte und nach seiner Hilfe fragte. 

Nachdem ein halbes Jahr mein einziges Anliegen bei Wolfram & Hart die zur Routine gewordenen Besuche Cordys im Koma waren und ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Aus keinem bestimmten Anlass. Wir hatten uns nicht gestritten, nur unterschiedliche Meinungen auf zu vielen Gebieten. Faith war nachdem der Höllenschlund in Sunnydale geschlossen war, wieder bei uns in L.A. aufgetaucht, zusammen mit Robin und einem halben Dutzend Jägerinnen. Robin war zurück in seine alte Wohnung in Beverly Hills gezogen und nach drei Wochen gemeinsamen Honeymoons tauchte Faith bei mir grundlos auf. Wir sind losgezogen, haben uns betrunken, dann angefangen zu reden. Kämpfe mit Dämonen angefangen, die sich in den Bars aufhielten, noch mehr getrunken und sind am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam nackt in meinem Bett aufgewacht. Mit dem schlimmsten Kater, den ich bis dato jemals in meinem Leben hatte.

Faith fragte mich, ob sie bei mir einziehen kann. Robin hätte etwas anderes als sie verdient und ich sagte ja. Zehn Stunden später hatte ich offiziell eine neue Mitbewohnerin mit vielen Fragen. Fragen, die mich zum Nachdenken brachten und schließlich meinen Ausstieg bei Wolfram & Hart zur Folge hatten. Lilah war nicht mehr unser Sprachrohr zu den Senior Partnern, Angel in der Rolle des Bosses aufgegangen, so wie der Rest des ehemaligen A.I.-Teams. Meine ständige Unzufriedenheit mit der Situation konnte ich bis zu Faiths Fragen nicht festmachen. Cordy war nicht in der Lage bei meinen Besuchen Ratschläge zu erteilen. Mit dem Koma logisch und als ich merkte, dass ich mehr Zeit bei ihr, als in meinem Büro verbrachte, wurde es für mich Zeit zu gehen. 

Ich hatte keinen Antrieb länger dort zu bleiben und Faith bot mir ihre Hilfe an, wenn wir unser eigenes kleines Unternehmen eröffnen würde. Zusammen mit der einiger anderer Jägerinnen. Immer noch merkwürdig von der Jägerin in der Mehrzahl zu denken. Für mich wird es wohl immer nur die Eine geben. Angel nahm meine Entscheidung mit einem Kopfnicken an und wünschte mir alles Gute. Faiths Begnadigung hatte er in der dritten Woche als Boss nach meiner Anfrage in Auftrag gegeben und damit war sie wieder frei, das zu tun was sie wollte. Gemeinsam mit mir. 

Wir waren ein gutes Team. In jeder Hinsicht, ohne romantische Vorstellungen.

Wir erledigten unsere Aufträge schnell und effizient. Teilten nach einiger Zeit sogar mehr als nur das Bett miteinander und ich glaube, dass ich glücklich war. Wir verdammt glücklich waren. Zumindest so glücklich wie Leute mit unserer Vergangenheit es jemals werden können. Faith ging sogar so weit, nach einem meiner regelmäßigen Besuche bei Wolfram & Hart zu behaupten, dass Cordy gut in unser Team passen würde, wenn sie aus dem Koma aufwachen wird. Mit der Dämonenbesessenheit und deren Folgen wäre sie schließlich genauso verdorben wie wir und sicher an Wiedergutmachung interessiert. Außerdem würde sie bestimmt denken, dass sie in einer schlechten Alternativwelt erwacht, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass Angel der Boss von Wolfram & Hart ist. Ich weiß, dass ich damals darüber gelacht habe, aber heute werde ich erfahren, wie Cordelia tatsächlich dazu steht.

Willows Hand auf meinem Rücken bringt mich in die Gegenwart und ich nicke ihr zu. Wir sind den Plan gestern mehrmals durchgegangen. Zuerst Cordelia, um kein verfrühtes Aufsehen zu erregen, die übliche Routine an Faiths Bett und der anschließende Gang zur ehemaligen Seherin. Zeit für die zweite Stufe. Zwei schwarze Augen der Hexe, einige Sprüche und ein blaues Feuerwerk später ist Cordy wach. 

Mir wird in dem Moment klar, in dem sie mich aus müden alten Augen ansieht und mich stumm umarmt, dass sie die letzten Monate hier präsent war. Ich will ihr sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich erst in dem Augenblick als es um Faith ging, an Willow und deren weit reichenden Möglichkeiten gedacht habe. Dass es auch mir passieren kann, dass ich das Offensichtlichste übersehe. Aber die Worte bleiben in dem Kloß, der sich bildet, stecken.

„Wes, du weißt, dass du mich nicht los bekommst?“, flüstert sie in mein Hemd. Mein Nicken scheint sie zu fühlen, lässt mich langsam aus ihrer Umklammerung. „Mir tut so leid, wie ich dich letztes Jahr nach der Entführung von Connor behandelt habe.“

„Connor?“ Der Name sagt mir nichts. 

Cordelia blickt mich wieder mit diesen alten Augen an, „Angels Sohn. Er hat euch die Erinnerung genommen, oder?“

„Scheint so.“ Willow räuspert sich im Hintergrund und mir wird klar, dass dieser Tag - der Tag, den ich mir monatelang herbeigesehnt habe, trotz allem nicht gut werden wird. „Willst du bei Angel und Wolfram & Hart bleiben?“

Cordelia verneint mit einem Kopfschütteln, steht langsam auf und beginnt die Kleider anzuziehen, die Willow ihr hinhält. Mir fällt abwesend auf, wie dünn sie geworden ist. Die Schwangerschaft liegt beinahe neun Monate zurück und die intravenöse Ernährung hat ihr übriges getan. Cordelia ist eingefallen, der einzige Begriff, der ansatzweise beschreibt, wie sie auf mich wirkt. Keine Muskeln mehr und auch kein Fett, einfach nur dünn und krank. Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an mein Spiegelbild heute morgen. Sie bemerkt meinen Blick und zuckt die Schultern.

„Gib mir ein paar Wochen Training und Fast Food, dann sehe ich wieder annehmbar aus.“ 

Ihr falsches Lächeln nehme ich nickend an, zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig. 

Wir gehen zurück in Faith Zimmer. Ich höre Willow und Cordelia im Hintergrund reden. Die Hexe weist die Halbdämonin in deren Rolle bei diesem Ritual ein, alles wie vorab besprochen. Cordy nimmt ihre Position mir gegenüber ein, ich ritze das Krankenhemd langsam auf, bis die Wunde über ihrem Herz frei liegt. Der Auslöser für Faiths Zustand und ich weiß, dass ich nichts anderes tun kann, als den Schlussfolgerungen nachzukommen, die ich gezogen habe und die Willow mir noch einmal bestätigt hat. Eigentlich ist es keine Wunde mehr, sondern nur eine weitere, frische Narbe auf ihrer glatten Haut und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese minimale Blessur der Grund für Faiths Verschwinden ist. Zwar kann man sie nicht übersehen, aber sie erscheint zu winzig für eine tödliche Verletzung, aber sie hat Faith getötet, zumindest alles außer ihrem Körper.

Cordelia legt ihre Hand auf Faiths Herz. Überdeckt dieses Mal und mir wird klar, was ich dabei bin zu tun. Der Dolch in meiner Hand fühlt sich plötzlich unendlich schwer an. Zu schwer, um ihn anzuheben, geschweige denn auszuholen. 

„Wesley?“ Ich sehe auf, Cordelias Augen haben den wissenden Blick nicht verloren, er ist nur durch tiefe Trauer überlagert. Tief versteckt in ihren warmen braunen Augen, die soviel Mitgefühl ausdrücken, dass es mich beinahe zerreißt. Ich will diesen Blick nicht, nicht dieses Mitleid und Verständnis. Ich will meine Faith zurück. Und ich weiß, dass ich kindisch und irrational bin, aber ich wünsche es mir so sehr und ich weiß, dass Cordy sich dasselbe wünscht. Aber wie ich die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Wunsches einsieht. So dass sie mich wieder an mein Spiegelbild erinnert. 

„Es ist das Beste für sie, glaub mir. Ich habe nur zwei Tage in diesem Zustand verbracht und brauchte trotzdem Monate, um damit fertig zu werden. Willow sagt, dass Faith den gesamten Schmerz der Welt sieht, nicht nur den Übernatürlichen meiner Visionen und das seit Wochen. Ihr seid euch einig, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, um den Bann aufzuheben. Die Lösung, die ihr gefunden habt, ist das Beste, was Faith passieren kann. Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr hier. Ich weiß das, ansonsten würde ich hierbei nicht mitmachen.“ 

Ich kann nicht widersprechen. Ich kann nicht denken. Ich kann nicht fühlen. Ich kann nicht spüren. 

„Wesley, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“ Willow klingt angestrengt und ich weiß, dass wir wirklich keine Ewigkeit haben. Ich nicke. 

Mein Blick ist auf Cordelia gerichtet, die Seherin nickt mit ernster Miene. Der Stoß kommt hart, der Dolch durchschlägt ihre Hand und Faiths Brustkorb, dringt tief in sie ein und bleibt schließlich stehen, als das Heft des Dolches auf Cordys Handrücken aufliegt. Ich die Wärme ihrer Hand beinahe unter meiner Faust spüre. Die Wärme ihres Blutes, das sich seinen Weg sucht und mir kommt Pilatus in den Sinn und das ich meine Hände nicht in Unschuld waschen kann und ich weiß, dass dieser Gedanke zusammenhanglos ist. Aber er ist lustig, auf diese beißende, alles verschlingende Weise.

Ich kann mich nicht von der Szenerie lösen, als sich das Blut langsam auf Faiths weißer Haut ausbreitet wie Farbe auf einer weißen Leinwand. Das Krankenhaushemd erreicht und gierig von dem Stoff aufgezogen wird, unter Cordelias Hand hervor kriecht, wie das Licht eines neuen Tages. Das lang anhaltende Piepsen des Herzmonitors untermalt den Akt mit einem monotonen Geräusch.

Ich weiß, dass es ab jetzt in meinem Leben nur schlechte und sehr schlechte Tage geben wird. Meine Apokalypse liegt hinter mir und es ist nur Faith, die dadurch freigesetzt wurde. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht daran erinnern, wie die Narben auf meine Brust gekommen sind oder wie sie meinen Namen flüsterte. 

Das Bild verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.


End file.
